


the road is long and the lights are bright

by Acoustic_Century



Series: just remember you will always burn as bright [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Batfamily (DCU), Detective Dick Grayson, Earthquakes, Family, Gen, Human Trafficking, Theft, no beta we die like the little thots we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Century/pseuds/Acoustic_Century
Summary: they ran from their biological family's.the people who hurt them.used them.ignored them.and now they found each other.but a bunch of strangers under the one roof is no family.this is the story of how they became one
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: just remember you will always burn as bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	the road is long and the lights are bright

**Author's Note:**

> i am on the wrong side of the right mirror.
> 
> stay safe, wash your hands, and don't leave the house or you might get attacked by zombies.
> 
> Jason is one shaky boy and Tim can make things go spark
> 
> the fic title is from Stuck In A Rut by The Darkness which I've never actually heard I just though 'ayy that's pretty good'

It was a shaky start. They had no money, and absolutely nothing was happening.

You’d think, in a city like Gotham, five kids with superpowers living together, would be super interesting. Well it really wasn’t.

Jason found out that Tim was a rich kid… they used all the cash he had to buy supply’s but as some point they would run out.

They needed clothes. Damian and Cass were wearing some sort of uniform, which made them looks like assassin, (and at this point Jason couldn’t be sure they weren’t), him, Steph and Tim only had the uncomfortable grey jumpsuits, Stephanie’s completely blood stained so she couldn’t go. That left Tim and Jason. Jason still didn’t know what to think of the kid. He was quiet but curious. He’d ask questions and occasionally mumble something under his breath but other than that he didn’t speak at all. The kid also helped them keep the apartment, so maybe Jason could trust him.

Jason and Tim made their way down to the nicer part of town… not that there really was one but the part with a slightly lower crime rate.

The two tried not to look too suspicious, as they made their way to an closed off atm.

Tim, walked up to it, giving Jason a quick nod.

Jason flexed his hands outwards towards the ground.

There was something about using his power, the feeling of letting go, freedom, it was indescribable, like letting a dam flood after building up too much water. It was also scary, when you had such a destructive power and all you wanted was to use it. Jason took a deep breath and focused on making sure the earthquake he was making wasn’t too bad.

It started small. Just tremors, you could barely see it. the shaking slowly grew until it was enough to get the people of Gotham running. 

From the corner of his eye Jason could see Tim zap the atm with his finger, notes erupted from the machine, giving Tim barely anytime to get the cash.

He gave the machine a quick zap and the notes stopped. He stuffed them all in his hoodie and signalled Jason to stop the earthquake.

The tremors didn’t stop, for a minute and to Tim it looked like it wasn’t stopping, but Jason slammed his foot on the ground and clenched his fists and all of a sudden it stopped.

The kids slipped into an alley and made their way towards their home. they never noticed the shadow following them.

On their way home they made a stop at a supermarket for some food… they’d probably need to have the others there for getting clothes.

Tim watched as Jason – arms full with shopping bags – made his way up the old fire escape for the second time, still in some state of awe. He grabbed his one bag and tried to climb up with only one arm, occasionally slipping but never actually falling.

“Yes! Food,” Stephanie called over the top of a game of go fish, with Damian and Cass, the game was kind of hard when one of the players could hear all your thoughts and knew all of your cards, but at lease Steph was doing better than Damian.

“didja get waffles?”

Tim held up a pack of waffles from the top of his bag, and smiled at her.

“I. Love you,” Tim looked at Steph only to see a lime green bubble settles around her body… floating two feet off the ground.

Ever since Jason and Steph got their collars off their powers had been going crazy and out of control, like when Steph got really happy or pumped up she’d accidentally make a field, or when Jason got angry things started shaking, or melting.

“Steph, calm down,” Jason said, carefully putting the food they bought in the old cupboards.

“Oops,” she closed her eyes and in a second the bubble flickered out of existence, causing Steph to drop like a rock.

For the fist time in a while everything was calm, they made a family, and yeah it was a shaky start… hell, Damian and Jason still hadn’t relaxed around each other, but they were closest thing any of them had to family.

Tim flopped on the couch next to Damian giving him a good enough excuse to scowl at him.

Stephanie had just started dealing out the next round of go fish when a knock at the door rung through the apartment.

No one used to door anymore, as far as they were concerned the entrance to the building had been blocked off with wooden planks and police tape a long time ago.

None of them said a thing. It was just a knock, no one had burst through the doors yet and even if this guy was dangerous, they were five superpowers kids, two trained by assassins, two trained by a trafficking ring and one guy with two years of self-defence lessons, they’re chances of survival were pretty high.

The knock came again, just as they were starting to relax again, Damian wasted no time conjuring two swords and a baseball bat, throwing the sword to Cass and the baseball bat to Jason. 

“GCPD open up!”

Great the police, if they didn’t open the door the officer would probably just kick the door down anyway.

Tim, made his way carefully to the door.

_Be careful, he’s not thinking about hurting us, but Steph says he’s a meta._

Tim grabbed the door and opened it hoping to give the impression that he wasn’t some kind of orphan squatter.

“Hi, I’m detective Grayson, I have reason to believe that two of the residents of this apartment, are suspects of stealing money from an atm and misuse of meta ability’s,”

Tim put on his best innocent smile.

“I think you’ve got the wrong place; you see none of us are meta’s and we would never dream of stealing money,”

To help prove his point, the others smiled from behind him.

“Well then if that’s the case then why does she have blood all over her, those two have league of assassins uniforms on, I know for a fact that is Jason Todd a tire thief, until three years ago when he went missing and you are Jack and Janet Drakes kid,”

“Well,” Steph stood to get a better look at the detective, “when you put it that way it looks a little worse than it is, if you’ll just let us explain I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement,”

The detective put on hand on his hip.

“Well I’m listening,”


End file.
